rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Norway
Norway, officially the Kingdom of Norway, is a country in northern Europe on the planet Earth. In the Collectionverse One of the main characters -- Ludvig Gerald -- is of Norwegian descent. Norway was the home country of Palsen Studios (the company that produced a remake of the popular mecha series Reltak) before it moved to the United States in search for more land and commercial opportunities. In the Rinnarverse In ancient times, the peoples of Norway worshipped their own gods, such as Odin and Thor. Although most Norwegians in modern times have converted to Christianity, these gods are still worshipped by a portion of pagans, both of which have thrived on Earth and in the colonies located at the far side of the Milky Way. In the 2030s, Norway was hit by a worldwide economic crisis. Its government was overthrown by a fascist faction that annexed neighbouring Sweden to establish the Nordic State. Under its rule, its citizens were mobilised to forcibly annex Denmark and Finland, and all other beliefs other than an extreme version of Norse paganism were banned. However, a few isolated communities along the northern coast held off the Nordic armies. The founders of the Rinnarit Republic -- the York dynasty -- were from Trondheim, Norway, so they used the Norwegian language between themselves: after all, the Yorks (both Christians, Asatruar, and atheists) were among those that fled from the iron fist of the Nordic State. Ivan York used his form of Lutheran Christianity as the standard for the Christian faith in the Rinnarit Republic, but also added Greek Orthodox influences to remove anything he suspected to be "Roman". As part of Scandinavia, Norway was listed as one of five sacred sites to the Defender squads that broke away from Ivan York's expeditions sent to aid the Farsider siege of Earth; the other four were Cambodia, India (Akhand Bharat), Greece, and Iraq (Rafidain). It was chosen to honour the Norse pagans who joined the Rinnarit armed forces, and for that purpose only the platoons made of ethnic Norse troopers were allowed into Scandinavia. At first, they set up hospitals and schools for the locals, but as soon as the free Scandinavians and the Nordic State's army fought each other, the Rinnarit Norse also took sides and attacked each other. Eventually, the free Scandinavians prevailed, and the remaining Rinnarit Norse who sided with the Nordic State were either killed in battle or imprisoned. Some people claimed that the later instability of the Rinnarit Republic was a punishment from the gods for the unnecessary deaths of these hundreds of Norse lives. Centuries later, Ivan's surviving descendant -- Halsteinn York -- bid the Rinnarits farewell and went with his adoptive siblings Thomas and Leukia to Norway to drive out a Galaxial invasion. He and his adopted siblings were then naturalised as citizens of the renewed Kingdom of Norway, and they attended a special blot to pacify the souls of the Rinnarit Norse soldiers. In the Rabydosverse While Norway does not exist in the Rabydosverse, several equivalent countries on Jerde include the kingdom of Baesorja. Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:Rinnarverse Category:Rinnarverse locations Category:Collectionverse locations Category:Collectionverse Category:Real world